darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Something Isn't Right
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Megatron Lifeline Lift Off has been a busy mech as of late. The last of those neutrals here in Cubricon that want to leave Cybertron have paid him and gone off to arrange to pack what they can carry. Making sure his hard earned coins are safely put in his subspace and surveying the area to make sure there isn't anyone lurking around to jump him, he moves to head toward the El Sleazo for a drink. Cubicron. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. It is here that Megatron himself has decided to check out the local situation. After all, nothing like some good first-hand information to sort things through. Megatron is in his 'Axel' disguise, the tall silvery Mech clad in little armor and with no readily visible weaponry. He heads naturally towards El Sleazo, walking like any other Mech would. Lift Off's broad form and height translates into a weight that belongs to a mech at least half a body length taller than himself, so his footsteps are not at all silent. His strides are relaxed, but purposeful. Keeping alert to his surroundings as he closes in on the bar. Lifeline is walking briskly toward El Sleazo as well, but not for a moment of leisure. That old saying, 'same slag, different day'? Yeah. One of the antiquated energon dispensers in the bar has broken down. Again. So she's on her way to try and resurrect it. Again. Axel happens to be the first Mech that arrives at the entrance to El Sleazo. His optics quickly look back to see if anyone else is coming into the bar. Noticing both Lift Off and Lifeline approaching, Axel opens the door and holds it for them with a gesture of his open palm. He seems to be inviting the pair to go in before him... It might very well be the few acts of kindness shown by the feared Megatron. But then again, allowing the two to enter before him serves a secondary purpose. It allows Axel to analyze the two Cybertronians as they enter, determining their threat level. Lift Off spots Lifeline and offers a pleasant, "Good cycle." to the femme, then nods to the gesture from the mech holding the door to the El Sleazo, "Thank you." but he waits for the femme to go on ahead. "After you." he states to the medic. Lifeline nods curtly back to Lift Off, probably one of the more polite greetings she's offered another in public. She looks at the mech holding the door, sharp optics studying him -- heck, all but openly scanning him -- as she steps past him and into the bar. For her own part, this Neutral is on the short side of average, but built to be able to handle a very heavy load if necessary. The telltale body type of a medic, and the snarky attitude to match, if the stern expression that accompanied the glance is any indication. Axel nods in return to Lift Off, waiting for the pair to enter. His optics covertly scan over Lifeline as she enters first, analyzing and considering. Axel offers an 'Of course' in his altered vocalizer, completely masking any indication of what truly lies beneath his facade. Axel offers a smile as he knows all too well what Lifeline's stern gaze means. But he was to expect this, especially in Cubicron. Lift Off follows Lifeline inside and moves toward the bar, he smiles to Foz-E and pulls out a few coins. "Energon Fizz if you would my good mech." he intones in his deep voice. Axel also sits down at a nearby barstool. "I'd like an enerbeer." After paying the bartender, Axel slowly takes a sip of his Enerbeer. "Good Cycle. Don't think I've met you yet. Name's Axel." Axel is, of course, addressing Lift Off. Lift Off knows better than to sit on the stools here, so stands at the bar. He nods to Foz-E as his drink is delivered, "Thank you." then looks toward the other mech, "Name is Life Off." he offers back politely. Axel also sits down at a nearby barstool. "I'd like an enerbeer." After paying the bartender, Axel slowly takes a sip of his Enerbeer. "Good Cycle. Don't think I've met you yet. Name's Axel." Axel is, of course, addressing Lift Off. Lifeline walks straight toward the bar and behind it to the failing dispenser. She removes the outer panelling with the ease of too much practice and starts poking around inside the unit. Of course, this is accompanied by very faint disgruntled muttering. She's REALLY starting to think that it would be worth the lack of aggravation to just request a new one of these pieces of slag from either Crystal City or the Autobots. Primus knows, the owner of El Sleazo is too much of a fragging cheapskate to buy one himself. Megatron notes that name in his personal database for future reference, along with the Mech's description. "Good to meet you. You okay back there?" Axel hollers in a slightly louder voice as Lifeline begins to work. Turning his attention back to Lift Off, Axel asks "So what brings you here?" Lift Off notes that Lifeline is behind the counter working on a dispenser, he peers at Foz-E. "Honestly you cannot get new equipment? You got a crush on Lifeline or what?" he asks, just cuz he can and well there is such of thing as being too cheap. The then looks over to Axel. "A good drink and a little rest before I head top side again to check the refugee camp for any last cycle passengers." Axel nods. "Yeah, I'm here for the rest too. They got me workin' the power generators nonstop." Axel lets out a sigh, while quietly associating the femme behind the counter with the name 'Lifeline'. Megatron knows that name, and looks on as he takes another sip of his enerbeer. Axel doesn't look on too long, he doesn't want to attract too much scrutiny. Lift Off earns a glare from Foz-E at his question and no reply. Figures. He shakes his head and then comments, "At least you have work Axel. Many lost their jobs because of this war, forcing them to leave Cybertron to find work." Lifeline doesn't answer Lifeline OR the other mech. But it's good to hear that at least SOMEONE else agrees with her. She keeps working, removing a flow meter from the unit and starting to disassemble it right there to get at the tiny inner moving parts that have seized up. It's not something that would normally be done -- back when this model of dispenser was the norm, it was far more cost and time effective to just replace the meter and refurbish it later. But, since there isn't a replacement to be had... Megatron says, "@emit "Work? Yeah, if you can call it that." Axel sounds bitter, but doesn't go into too much depth or detail. "What kinds of jobs are off-world? And on which one?" Axel asks inquizically, trying to sound like he's interested in one of those jobs. Since Lifeline doesn't pay him any attention nor reciprocate his conversation, he continues on talking to Lift Off - at least until Lifeline is done with repairs." "Work? Yeah, if you can call it that." Axel sounds bitter, but doesn't go into too much depth or detail. "What kinds of jobs are off-world? And on which one?" Axel asks inquizically, trying to sound like he's interested in one of those jobs. Since Lifeline doesn't pay him any attention nor reciprocate his conversation, he continues on talking to Lift Off - at least until Lifeline is done with repairs. Lift Off sips on his drink and hmms softly, "Oh there's all sorts of jobs on various worlds. Most of my passengers are hard core laborers so they tend to head to the planets that offer such that need tireless workers. I got three planets to head to after I check with the refugees at the camp. Hopefully everyone is ready to go and I don't have to wait on anyone." Although Megatron would like more information, he decides to leave Lift Off's explanation at that. He won't press Lift Off for more information - yet. Axel nods and replies, "Sounds good. I work on and operate power generators, so maybe that will be something I can consider." Axel takes another swig of his enerbeer before saying with a nod, "I'll get back to you on it." Lifeline finishes repairing the meter and installs it back into the dispenser, still muttering darkly to herself. Lift Off hmms to that, thinking on where he's going and which one may offer such work. "Expecting your building to be taken out then Axel?" he asks curiously, "Or just seeking better pay?" Axel takes another long swig of his enerbeer, carefully choosing what he's going to say next. "More like seeking flexibility. The pay would be nice, too." Axel adds that last bit with a chuckle, hoping he got his point across. Lift Off hmms, "Well does Theta IV, Tyger Pax, or Beta Epsilon strike you as planets you'd be interested in?" he inquires. Lifeline works on recalibrating the newly patched meter, having to do so repeatedly before it meets her approval. She's so annoyed by that point that there's almost literally a cloud of anger hovering over her. The dispenser's buttoned up quickly enough, and she packs up her tools and prepares to leave. She's not one to sit about and socialize. Not usually, anyway. Axel looks ignorant as the names of the planets are mentioned. "I wouldn't know anything about any of those. Kind of hard to make an informed decision, yeah?" Axel laughs again, before turning his optics to Lifeline as she prepares to go. "Why don't you stay a while, Lifeline?" Lift Off looks over at the medic and shakes his head, "Kick him in the shin Lifeline, it'll make you feel better." the him being Foz-E. Then a nod to Axel, "Well if you want to deal with elitist snob types, Theta IV is the planet for you. Beta Epsilon is a average mechs place, but they are very into politics there. As for Tyger Pax, there's a lot of merchant trade there." Lifeline pauses and looks at the unfamiliar mech again when he addresses her. "I have work to do." She makes that sound final, and is turning to leave again but stops to level a 'look' at Lift Off. "No." Axel mulls over the choices Lift Off presents to him. "Well, I'm not much for politics. I'd rather not have to deal with all that red tape." With that, Axel eliminates Beta Epsilon from the list. Dismissing Lifeline, Axel responds to her with a shrug, "Suit yourself. But all work and no play and all that." Axel makes a gesturing movement with his free hand, rotating his wrist around. Lift Off notes that look and decides to leave the medic alone. Last thing he wants is a ticked off femme mad at him instead at the mech that caused her to be here due to his cheapness. He nods to Axel, "I can give you more info on the other two if that would help any?" Axel takes the last swig of his ener-beer. "Maybe another time. I'm due for a quick recharge, followed by another long shift. Been good talking with you." Axel nods at Lift Off, offering gratitude. Lifeline focuses on Axel's gesture, seemingly studying the wrist motion. Was it ... not quite right for the stature of the individual seated there? She looks from the mech to Lift Off again, making an executive decision. But then Axel makes noises like he's about to leave. Lift Off inclines his head to the mech, "I understand. I'll be going off world for a good number of solar cycles as I leave this solar cycle for those three worlds with my cargo and passengers. But have a good cycle, Axel." Lifeline sets her toolkit down on the bar and looks at Foz-E. He brings her a smallish container of plain old normal energon. She opts for something that might stop the mech without sounding overly suspicious. "How long ago did you damage that wrist actuator?" Lift Off sips on his drink and decides to listen now that the medic has decided to grace them with her voice. Axel looks like he's nearly ready to go when Lifeline stops him. "Oh, this? Didn't know it was damaged. I'm Axel, by the way. Good cycle, and good to meet you. Lift Off here mentioned your name earlier. Lifeline, correct?" Lifeline nods to Axel. "And you are?" She gestures to her tool kit. "I can take a look at that wrist if you want." Lift Off smiles a bit, wondering if she just didn't hear Axel or is doing that on purpose. He's staying out of it. Lifeline nods to Axel. "Correct." She takes a sip of her plain energon and gestures to her tool kit. "I can take a look at that wrist if you want." Lift Off idly wonders what she sees in the mechs wrist that needs looking at... hmm Axel shakes his head. "Don't want to bother you. I'll get it checked out later." Axel smiles as he says to Lifeline, "I am glad you decided to come over and join us. You looked quite upset earlier." Lift Off nods to that, "Indeed." he agrees with a gentle smile. Lifeline huffs. "Please don't remind me. That stupid old hunk of smeg will be broken again in two days. I'd bet a cube of energon on it." She doesn't press Axel about his wrist, as his response seemed reasonable enough. Maybe it IS simply a bit out of whack. Lift Off nods to that, "I may talk to him about that. I know some merchants off world that could give me a discount for a newer dispenser or two." Axel laughs at Lifeline's statement. "Sounds about right. Sorry that I can't stay to chat any longer, Lifeline. I really must get going. Perhaps I can see you later." Axel nods and smiles to Lifeline as he says so. "Good cycle, Lifeline and Lift Off." Axel nods to them both, before heading out of the bar. Lifeline seems to drop some of the politeness she showed Axel like an ill-fitting mask. "There's something fishy about that mech." Lift Off finishes off his drink, "Oh? Why do you say that?" he inquires. Lifeline says, "That.." She rotates her wrist in an almost exact imitation of Axel, and it looks even more unnatural on her than it did on him. "...wrist thing." Lift Off cocks his head and smiles, "Eh maybe he was raised in a city where that was the norm. Do you really think it was a injury?" Lifeline shakes her head no as she sips at her energon. "It looked more to me like a mech unaccustomed to his external structure. Do you remember how ungainly you felt immediately after your last retrofit?" Lift Off smiles and chuckles. "Ohhh yeah." he looks thoughtful. "So that movement was something like that huh? Interesting." Lifeline nods. "So either that mech just got a retrofit, which I don't find likely or..." She leaves the other option unspoken. Lift Off hmms and nods, "Right... well maybe you can question him some more if you see him again Lifeline. Or you can just let it go." he shrugs. Lifeline makes a face. "Yeah, I know." She sips at her energon again. It's just not easy to break a longstanding habit of being wary of EVERYTHING. Lift Off gestures slightly with a hand, but nothing like what Axel did. "I should get going Lifeline, got to head up to the refugee camp, get transformed so they can load up and I can get off world." Lifeline nods to Lift Off, finishing her beverage. "All right. Be careful out there." Lift Off assures, "I will be, worry not. Have a good cycle." He walks to the door and is gone. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs